


Young Justice Outsiders: Violet's First Day Of Work

by JudeDeluca



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Outsiders (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeDeluca/pseuds/JudeDeluca
Summary: Because Violet has officially taken on the name "Harper," Will decided she should learn about the family business. And grumpy pants Roy isn't gonna spoil the fun.





	Young Justice Outsiders: Violet's First Day Of Work

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this from two places:
> 
> A post someone made proposing Will is essentially expanding Bowhunter Security by recruiting Violet into his family.
> 
> And another post pointing out it was rather messed up how all the moms ganged on Will just because he was happy another dad was at the play date.

"I really am starting to wonder if you actually have any employees," Roy stated as he entered the main office of Bowhunter Security, "Or if you just use me and Jim for free labor."

"Relax Roy," Will stood up from his desk, "I don't need you for another job. This is family related."

"Then why isn't Jim here?" Roy noticed the bigger, more muscular Harper was absent.

"That's why I'm filming this," Artemis explained as she held up her phone, "Because he couldn't make it."

"Filming what?"

"Unca Roy!" Lian cried as she ran up to her uncle and hugged his legs.

"Lian!" Roy's frown disappeared for a moment and he actually smiled. "Geez kid, you really know how to sneak up on a guy. Probably get that from your-"

"MOVING on," Will interrupted, "Artemis told you about Halo right?"

"That Quraci metahuman who's been living with you guys?" Roy asked as he lifted Lian up with his prosthetic arm. "Yeah, what about her?"

"Well recently, we had to enroll her in school and since she didn't have a last name," Artemis explained, "Will offered to share his."

"Wait," Roy put Lian down, "You mean you gave this girl our last name and nobody bothered to ask me first?"

"Honestly it was a spur of the moment thing," Will defended the decision as he picked Lian up. "It was either Violet Harper or Violet Crock."

"Or Violet Ice Cream," Artemis smirked.

"Ooh!" Lian gasped. "C'n I be Lian Ice Cweam?"

"Huh, Lian Ice Cweam..." Will thought on it for a moment. "Sounds pretty snappy, peanut. But only if I get to be Will Ice Cweam."

"Can we PLEASE get whatever this is over with?" Roy moaned.

"Spoilsport," Will pouted. "Anyway, since Violet has essentially become part of the family," Will continued, "I thought she should learn a little about the family business."

"I may come in now?" Violet called from the other room.

"You're good, honey," Artemis replied as she opened the door. Violet entered the room wearing her own version of the Bowhunter Security uniform, complete with a baseball cap over her hijab.

"Oh God," Roy muttered, "He's corrupted another one."

"Don't be so grumpy," Artemis chided him, "She's having fun."

"Am I supposed to do the thing now, Mr... I mean, Will?" Violet asked.

"Yes Violet," Will chuckled, "You can do the thing."

"The thing! The thing!" Lian cheered. She always loved this part.

Seeing her cue, Violet relaxed, and then struck a pose. 

"At the Bowhunter Security," Violet smiled as she did finger guns, "We are always on the point!"

Will and Lian immediately cheered for Violet while Artemis clapped. Roy's expression did not change.

"Can I go now?" Roy dryly asked.

Violet's smile faltered a little at Roy's slightly scathing remark.

"I-I am sorry," Violet apologized, "Did I not do it right?"

"Roy," Artemis chided him, "Ever heard of tact?"

Will glared at his "Brother" and felt bad for Violet, since the young woman was only recently getting the hang of joking around and made a very big effort to feel less self-conscious. It reminded Will of that last Justice League play date, where his comment about being happy to see John Smith and thus have another dad he could talk with and relate to got him singled out by Iris Allen and the other moms.

A lot of people didn't realize this, but Will often and deliberately played up his corny dad humor specifically to get a rise out of people. He wasn't an idiot, he knew a lot of the puns and jokes he made were stupid and tasteless. It helped him be underestimated, which he also liked to take advantage of when dealing with certain assholes.

Like how Roy was acting right now.

To that end, Will began to whisper something in Lian's ear. Lian's eyes lit up and she giggled as Will placed her back on her feet. He made a shushing motion so as to not give away his plan and shared a conspiratorial glance with his progeny.

"What?" Roy asked. "What'd I say? I just-"

Roy's defense was cut short when Will made a gasping noise. Everyone turned to him as he lowered his head and covered his face with his hands. Lian made an especially shocked face at the sound Will made.

"Will?" Artemis turned to her brother-in-law. "What's-"

"I'M SO PROUD!" Will joyfully "Sobbed."

"Oh God here we-aaah!!" Roy cried out as Will continued to cry and wrapped his arms around Roy in a bone crushing hug.

"My little Violet is all grown up!" Will could barely control himself as he hammed it up 110%. Artemis immediately realized what was happening and decided to let Will get revenge for Violet's sake. Violet stood to the side, looking bemused at the spectacle the older Harper was performing. "She's part of the family business!"

"Will!" Roy choked as he tried to squirm out of Will's arms. "Let me go, man! If you're so-gak-proud of Violet, hug her!"

"BECAUSE I AM TRYING TO RESPECT HER BELIEFS BUT I'M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW!" Will blubbered/screamed right in Roy's ear.

"How are you my clone?" Roy moaned. "How? How did they make you from me?"

"S-she even d-did the fuh-fuh-fuh-finger guuuuuuuuuuuns!"

"I've got a finger gun for you," Roy muttered.

"Lian," Will sniffled, "Come hug your sourpuss uncle. Come help me finalize this blessed moment for our Violet."

"For Vi'let!" Lian cheered, and threw her tiny arms around Roy's legs as he kept struggling. Violet, still confused, couldn't help but giggle. Artemis was loving every second of this.

"Lian, Lian no!" Roy begged as he began to stagger backwards. "Lian noooooooo!"

Roy eventually fell on the floor with Will and Lian on top of him.

"That's it Roy," Will sniffed, "Accept the love. Accept the love for Violet."

"We love you, Vi'let," Lian sighed.

"OH MY GOD GET OFF ME BOTH OF YOU!" Roy screamed. "HOW CAN YOU BE MY CLONE AND BE SO FAT, WILL?!"

"Because they built me to love," Will explained.

"FOR THIS I LOST MY ARM?!"

Lian had no idea what that meant but she still laughed.

"...so I did do it right?" Violet asked Artemis while Artemis was filming everything on her phone.

"Oh sweetie you did it perfectly," Artemis assured her. "Welcome to the family."

...

Dick took out his phone to see Artemis had sent him a video entitled "Violet's First Day of Work."

Said video contained Will and Lian glomping a very irate Roy.

Dick proceeded to text Artemis back.

"VIOLET DID THE THING, HUH?"

"EVEN THE FINGER GUNS."

"NICE."


End file.
